


Once-in-a-Lifetime

by CatrinaSL



Series: Darcyland April Fool's Crack Challenge 2018 [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bodyswap, Crack, Darcyland April Fool's Crack Challenge 2018, F/F, Girls Kissing, Kissing, Making Out, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 08:43:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14233560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Darcy and Natasha talk Maria into taking advantage of this once-in-a-lifetime opportunity.





	Once-in-a-Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the [Darcyland April Fool’s Crack Challenge](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/169715558929/2nd-annual-darcyland-crack-challenge-in-honor)! Today's prompt is Bodyswap!

Maria hung up the phone with a disgusted sigh and pushed a curl of red hair out of her face.

"Tony says it's going to take at least  _ three hours _ to figure out how this happened. They have no timeline as of yet for reversing it. So we might be stuck like this for—are you peeking down my shirt?"

Darcy released the collar of the white button-up Maria had put on that morning and arranged a look of faux-innocence on her borrowed face. "Maybe," she confessed. "You're pretty hot, babe; can you blame me?"

Maria rolled Natasha's eyes. "Now really isn't the time," she said.

"Why not?" Darcy asked. "What else is there to do? Natasha doesn't know how Jane takes her coffee, I don't know all the Avengers' super secrets, and you... actually, you'd be pretty a badass Black Widow, even if Tony figures out how to get us all back in the right bodies."

"This wouldn't have happened if we hadn't been messing around in the lab during your lunch break," Maria said.

"Hey, that's on Natasha," Darcy reminded her, holding up her hands in surrender. "She's the one who wanted a nooner."

"You aren't exactly innocent, yourself, Maria," Natasha pointed out as she exited the bathroom, a towel wrapped around Darcy's wet hair. "And I quote: 'Yes, Natasha, oh, right there, don't stop.'"

"All right," Maria said, dismissing the subject. Her blush looked very out of place on Natasha's face. "Wait, did you  _ shower _ ? That's—"

"I told her she could," Darcy interrupted. "Did you...?

Natasha nodded, a mischievous smirk making its way across her (Darcy's) face. "I learned some things."

"Is now  _ really _ the time?" Maria asked.

"When else?" Natasha replied.

"Yeah, when are you ever going to have another opportunity to make out with yourself?" Darcy agreed. “It’s pretty much a once-in-a-lifetime situation, here.” She stood and stalked slowly toward Maria.

"I'm not really... looking at myself doesn't really do it for me," Maria confessed.

Darcy paused and glanced at Natasha for backup.

"Maria, would you mind?" Natasha asked, gesturing at Darcy, who grinned. Maria loved to watch.

"I... guess not," Maria said. "If you really want to."

Natasha pulled the towel away and shook Darcy's hair out, then stood and kissed Darcy.

It didn't take long for Maria to pull them apart. "All right; that's enough," she said. "You talked me into it."

Maria's phone began to ring just as she kissed Darcy.

"Want me to get that?" Natasha asked. "It's probably Tony with an update."

"Mmm," Maria replied, shaking her head and pulling Natasha in in for a kiss. "You were right. We're never going to have this chance again. Might as well take advantage while we can."

**Author's Note:**

> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/172700613288/once-in-a-lifetime)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
